Reid's Wishes
by Snap-Crackle-Pop14
Summary: Alexis and her brother Shawn have just moved from Paris to Ipswich trying to start a new life.Reid got held back when all of the other boys made it in to college...Could Alexis fall in love again after what happened before?Would she ever be in love again?
1. Prologue

I do not own anything from the movie except the movie and the charaters you haven't heard of before.This is my first Fanfic so don't be mean please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARIS

Alexis sat there in the limo waiting for her brother to get in. They were in a tight spot being as how their parents died the night before and both of them being under the age of 18. If they didn't get out of the country they both would be sent to a foster home.

"Finally!" she sighed as Shawn climbed in, "Took you long enough. I thought girls were the ones that took a long time to get ready." "I'm not the one who wants to move...you are."Shawn retorted.

-----------------------------------------------------NEXT DAY---------------------------------------------------------

Alexis climbed out in amazment. She had never seen such a small building before in her entire life.She looked over at her brother and saw he was wearing the same face she had been two seconds ago.

"you ready?"she asked. Shawn nodded.

They walked up the steps into the building. It looked a little bit bigger inside than out. Alexis started walking toward the office to register when-

"ouch!" she screamed as ran into a handsome young man, "oh! I'm such a clutz! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you"

"It's ok. I'm guessing your new." she nodded "Well, I'm Reid Garwin.And you are?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Alexis Williams and this is my brother Shawn."She said as her brother nudged her on the side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short, I will write more next time.

PLEASE REVIEW SO KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE!!!


	2. Nicky's

Thanks for the reviews I got!

disclaimer: The only things I own are the characters you haven't heard of and the movie

Alexis POV ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I'll see you around some time." Reid said smiling down at me and then glancing at Shawn.  
"Yea" I said as he ran off to meet his friend. 'He is sooooo cute!!! Those icy blue eyes and blonde hair are beautiful!!' I thought smiling to myself.

"Goodbye Mister Garwin! Until we meet again, I'll be thinking of you!" Shawn said in a girly voice. I hit him playfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Later That Day

I ran into Reid a lot today. He was in most of my classes. In fact...all except one.  
I was so excited!

"Hey wanna go to this place called Nicky's?" Shawn asked as he came in door of our dorm.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Well I guess it's 'the' place to hang out. I got invited to it by this hot girl named Natalie." I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine." I said giving in. What else was there to do?  
So I threw on my gray thin sweat pants that said 'Naughty' on the butt and rolled it twice then put on my black t-shirt that had a picture of Def Leppard on the front. Then sliped on my Vans.I pulled my brunette hair up in a messy bun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Nicky's

As we pulled up I saw Reid go inside. "I'm leaving now!" I said told Shawn.  
"What? We just got here. You don't even know what it's like"  
"No it's not the place. It's that he's in there!" I screeched.  
Shawn got out and closed the door and came to my side and opened the door and grabbed my arm, "Your going in there if I have to drag you in!"

I got out and as we approached the door I saw him at the other side of the building playing pool with the spikey, brown headed boy that I had seen him run off with earlier that day.  
As we stepped in he looked up and smiled. I smiled back. He waved me over and Shawn went with the girl I thought to be Natalie.

When I got over to him, he hugged me like we had been friends forever.  
"Tyler this is Alexis Williams,"I held out my hand to him.He did the same,"Alexis this is my friend Tyler Simms"  
"So who's winning?" I asked trying to make small talk. " Of course I am." Answered Reid triumphantly.  
"Only by one shot!" retorted Tyler, "Plus it's my shot now." Grabbing the pool stick from Reid and making a great shot that landed his ball in the top left pocket.

I sat down in the chair next to the pool table and watched the game.

After the game was over and Reid collected his money he went over to the bar, "Hey Lexis, what kinda drink do you want?"

"A waters fine." I yelled over the music.  
"A water? You can't get a water in here. How about a coke?" "Fine."

He grabbed the drinks and and walked over and sat down.  
I took a sip.  
He looked at me. I looked at him.  
Ocward silence.

"So how long have you lived here?" I broke the silence.  
"Since forever." 


End file.
